As for the valve device forming a ventilation flow channel of the fuel tank, there is a valve device comprising a liquid inflow opening at a lower portion; a vapor inflow opening at a side portion; and an enclosing portion of the vapor inflow opening so as to prevent a liquid fuel from entering into the vapor inflow opening by the enclosing portion (see Patent Document 1).